


Hexaplant - Pier

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of 4 fan fiction I have wrote during my new free periods <img/> I don't have much time now so all descriptions with be the same. Please comment/request <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Hexaplant - Pier

**Author's Note:**

> One of 4 fan fiction I have wrote during my new free periods  I don't have much time now so all descriptions with be the same. Please comment/request 

Walking down the pier in deep winter maybe didn’t seem like the best idea, but it let me think. Looking out over the sea cleared my head and let me see things more realistically. Here I couldn’t hide from everything I had done. I knew I had hurt Ed. The worst part was I knew at the time and I didn’t care. Well, maybe I should say the alcohol made me forget I cared. I was so angry that he had been there with that girl, I just couldn’t take it. It’s not like he did it on purpose, he had no idea I even liked him as anything more than a friend, never mind that seeing him with other people made me jealous.

In hind sight, this probably wasn’t the best way for him to find everything out. If I had told him before, explained it to him, maybe I would have had a chance, no matter how small, but now all he was going to see was a stupid, dramatic, jealous person, and who would want to love them?

There was nothing I could really do about any of it now. I was so angry at myself. How stupid could I be? I carried on down the pier, scuffing my feet across the floor as I went, when all of my footcaught a slippy patch on the wood, and I felt the air rush from behind me, but before I could fall and hit the hard wood, I felt strong arms around me. I looked up and saw Ed holding me up, then he leant down and kissed me, and it was like everything else disappeared. We broke away and he was smiling, I giggled.

“What?”

“Well, don’t think this is a bit cliché? I can see why people love it”  
He laughed and leant forward to kiss me again. I know we needed to sort things out, find out what this was, but right now, this was enough.


End file.
